My Heroine
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: Hikaru has fallen into a world other than his own...


My Heroine

_Looking back on it, each of those careless moments that we shared only a few short months ago were miracles. Every instant that I had uninterrupted with him was the same way. Every time our lips touched, every time our fingers interlaced, and every time we sighed the opposite's name contentedly, we took it all for granted. _

My breath gently licked against Kaoru's ivory skin, teasing his exposed neck with the warm sensation of my lips. A tightly wound sigh pushed its way from his mouth and through my hair, tickling my scalp. His scent was intoxicating, causing the desire to bring my tongue to his skin to escalate. I had to contain this urge in order to continue teasing him, but his suffering was quickly turning into my own torture. Holding back was starting to become more of a battle of will than I was ready for, but I would continue in order to test my theory.

"H-Hikaru… Please… This is… H-haaa… Torture." His voice was luscious, making my own eyes roll into my head to mimic my brother's. My skin longed for his touch, and to touch him, but for the sake of science, I had to restrain my libido in order to satisfy my brother's. His hands tugged against the cuffs that confined each of his wrists to a separate post of the bed. I wanted to be sure that my research was not nullified by my brother's throes of ecstasy.

My theory was that by stimulating sensitive areas of one's body through warm breath, or closeness, you could bring said person to climax without physical contact, which was close to being proved true by my brother. His warm slightly perspiring body and his visage contorted into a look that could only be described as painful, but was obviously pleasurable and was a credit to my theory.

"Just a little more should do it, Kaoru. I know that it's hard, love, but I promise that I will make it up to you." He smiled weakly, and tried to state his gratitude, but was thwarted by my breath touching a new spot. My face was so close to his warm erection that it almost physically pained me to not simply reach my tongue out and touch it. The beautiful, undisturbed beads of pre-cum drizzled over his length, being replaced by more with each gentle breath that spread across it.

I chuckled, glancing up from my research to meet with Kaoru's eyes. "You are aware that if I even so much as pressed a finger against any part of you right now, you would explode, right?" Kaoru squirmed more fervently in his bondage. The feeling of power that filled my mind was overwhelming, but it would not impede my research. I was going to make my brother have an orgasm without even touching him.

"H-Hikaru… I'm gonna cum…" He moaned, feet curling against the soft restraints keeping him down. I grinned, knowing that both of our agony was close to ending. His already ragged breath stopped as a warm substance covered my face, and his limbs began to relax. I rose to his face, licking my lips before kissing his. As I pulled away, he smiled.

"Best… science experiment… ever." He gasped as I kissed him again. I looked down, noticing that despite his rather large release earlier, his body still craved more. I kissed his forehead, placing mine against his. "Want to go again? This time, I can touch." I smiled through my teeth.

"A-alright, but could you untie me?" He pouted, perking his bottom lip. It was once again hard to resist, but a simple "No." slipped from between my lips as they twisted into a mischievous smile. His eyes widened slightly as I brought my lips down on a nipple.

"W-what?" He began to struggle against the restraints again. I smiled. "It's more fun this way." I almost sang the words as they danced across my tongue. Some of his fluids remained on his stomach, so I quickly went to work on cleaning the site, using my tongue to masterfully obtain every sample of the salty liquid. I could feel his stomach muscles tense under my tongue. As I had also believed, after this much anticipation, any touch would make him extremely aroused, and even more so vulnerable.

I could feel his warm length pressing against my chest as I kissed his abdomen greedily. His moans had steadily turned into yelps, and I could hear his hands gripping the air for something to help relieve the stress. His burning stomach rose and fell away from my lips, tempting me with his flavor. I wrapped my arms around his hips, lightly squeezing against his warm, tight ass.

_We always fell into this routine. It was one that was familiar, and one that we enjoyed. His skin against mine, and we were completely nude to show that there was nothing to hide from the other. Our love ran deep, but our lust ran deeper. _

He yelped at the advance, sending a shiver of pleasure through my spine. I forced myself away from his abdomen and onto his lips. His warm, delicious breath filled my lungs as I fended off his tongue, steadily invading his territory. I savored his delicious taste, wishing to never remove my lips from his.

My fingers wandered through his hair, forcing his face further into mine. I kissed him as though I wanted to swallow him, and his tongue was the only obstacle to that objective. "Mi… lofe… ruu" Was all that I allowed him to muster between gasps of our passionate embrace. I retreated from his lips, leaving a line of kisses as I moved to his legs. I retrieved the keys from the bedside table, then began to release his ankles from their restraints.

_I don't know why I like having Kaoru tied up… it's not as though I think he will run away, but I just enjoy watching him squirm… When I realized this, it was the first thing that made me question my true motives for loving my twin…_

"T-thank you, Hikaru." He moaned, wiggling his freed toes. He wrapped his legs around my back, pulling me back to him. "I'll leave the hands for now, love." I smiled, kissing his forehead. He moved to a slightly more comfortable position, and I continued my oral assault on his body. I grinned up at him as I drew a line along the side of his member. He gasped and let out a jagged breath.

My hands found their way to his hips as I positioned my own. I was unable to hold myself back any longer. I needed to feel my brother around me. I wanted him to envelop me. His breath brushed against my neck as I pulled myself to him, our skin melding into a single source of heat that filled the room. Kaoru moaned as my tip teased his entrance. To my surprise, his legs pulled me into him, forcing a simultaneous cry from our identical mouths.

His muscles tightened, compressing on my body part that was inside of him. He always makes the cutest face whenever I start to thrust. It's one of slight discomfort, but complete bliss. His beautiful bronze-golden eyes rolled into his perfectly shaped skull, his head was thrown back in pleasure, and his perfectly lined pink lips opened in a curve that always reminded me of a beautiful waning moon.

Kaoru brought me back into the moment by kissing my neck, forcing my eyelids shut.

_The moments like this were precious. Even in a time when I took everything else for granted, these few seconds of complete togetherness were the only thing that I ever cherished about Kaoru. It's not because he was only a sex toy to me, but because in those few seconds, we were whole. Why didn't I treasure the moments of contentment, of togetherness outside of the bedroom?_

As my intoxication wore off, I returned to my senses. I immediately surrounded his length with my fingers as I retracted and reinserted myself. I could hear his fists rattling against the chains, wanting to embrace me and bring me closer. I licked a gentle line along his neck, making him shiver with elation. His hips gyrated while I thrust, making the pleasure multiply.

I could feel his muscles tightening in preparation for another release, which allowed me a sigh of relief. I was nearing my end too, and if I hated one thing, it was being outdone. I tried every non-obvious trick that I knew in order to make myself orgasm faster than Kaoru. The tightening in my own body began to take hold of my motions, no longer voluntarily thrusting into his warm entrance. My own climax was approaching quickly, and I warned Kaoru in a very calm voice. "Kaoru… I'm gonna…" He acknowledged me with a simple nod as he continued to moan wildly, driving me further into the depths of sin that we had spiraled into.

I felt the warm liquid run through me, and into him as I released, his face contorted with a strange look of happiness and pain. This quickly was replaced by one of sheer ecstasy as he released onto his stomach again. I stayed inside of him, holding him lose as we panted heavily together.

_His warm skin against mine was another one of the things that I remembered vividly. I remembered his body, but his face wasn't there…_


End file.
